1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to gloves, and more particularly to a glove arrangement enabling a user easily wearing a glove body in a donning and doffing manner without touching the outer surface of the glove body by a hand of the user.
2. Description of Related Arts
Gloves, such as disposable plastic gloves, latex gloves and wool mitts, are used for protecting our hands or keeping our hands warm. The gloves are widely used in food processing, medical treatment and health, industrial security, household sanitation and so on. For example, the work staff are required to clean and disinfect their hands and then wear sterilized gloves before getting into a food manufacturing work shop, so that the sanitation of the food is ensured; A medical care personnel such as a doctor and a nurse has to wear gloves during a medical treatment process for preventing the infection of bacteria and virus; In chemical industries and biological research, people also wear gloves for preventing poisonous and toxic chemical substance from contacting with their hands; And in our daily lives, the gloves are used for sanitation housework, or people may wear them for preventing burning themselves when they are using a microwave oven or a toaster.
It should be noticed that although when people wear on gloves they can keep their hands from contacting with bacteria, virus, poisonous and toxic chemical substance, they may still have chance to skin contact with them while they remove the gloves from their hands and wear the used gloves back to their hands, because a hand of user only succeed in wearing a glove body with the help of the other hand of the user. For example, when the user is wearing a glove to his left hand, he may user his right hand to hold the glove so that his hand can easily don the glove, in addition, the right hand may be further employed for optimizing the glove body to a desire position; likewise, when the user wants to remove the glove from his right hand, he may also have to turn to his right hand for help. It is thus can be seen that when the user wears on a glove to his left hand in a donning and doffing manner, his right hand will inevitably have contact with the glove body. And thus the right hand of the user may have to skin contact with bacteria, virus, poisonous and toxic chemical substance on the outer surface of the glove body. In other words, a conventional glove cannot enable the user to wear the glove body in a donning and doffing manner without touching the outer surface of the glove body by a hand of the user, which brings inconvenience to the user. And even further, when toxic or carcinogenic substance is used in a chemical process or an experiment, we must make sure that the hands of the user do not contact with the glove body for health purpose; and during a food manufacturing process, the food has contact with the outer surface of the glove body, in order to guarantee the hygiene of the food, the hands of the user are prohibited to have contact with the glove body in order to avoid contamination of the gloves. Therefore, it is hard for the conventional gloves to meet the requirement.
On the other hand, conventional gloves also occupy a lot of space and room, in other words, the user has to employ storing tools like hanging hook or storing case to provide a storing position for the gloves. For example, a storing cabinet may be introduced for storing gloves at the gate of a work shop or a lab; a special space should be spared for a household mitt. And when a user wants to use the gloves, he has to find the storing position of the gloves first, it is especially inconvenient for a stranger, visitor to a new environment or someone who has not got familiar with his work environment. And when an emergency takes places, it will be a waste of time if he cannot immediately find the gloves. In addition, when he finds the gloves, he still has to take down the gloves from the hanging hook or takes out the gloves from the storing cabinet and then wears them with cooperation of both hands. Therefore, a glove arrangement adapted for easy storing and convenient donning and doffing is required.